User blog:BlakeP.3210/The True EITC Lord
Greetings, members of the Players Wiki. I am Lord Leon, ruler of the East India Trading Company and the Royal British Navy. I have created the Black Council and the Council of Elders. I have been hearing stories that the ' Infamous ' Outlaw, Samuel Redbeard, and his few men have been saying I am no longer the EITC Lord. This is an incorrect statement. I am the King's loyal servant and friend. And I have been ruling this empire for about a year, and I do not intend on leaving it any time soon. Samuel is out of my life and the Companys. He has done nothing but embarrass himself. And I am ashamed to have once called him a good friend. He is weak and needs everyone to think he is cool and amazing to feel good. When he insults others, their comebacks empower him. That is why I advise you all to leave him be. He will not stop being an annoying twit so we must isolate ourselves from him. Samuel bowed to me once, and betrayed me. He swore to be a loyal friend and servant of the Crowned Empire, and its leader, Lord Leon. He lied. So, for all of you who name me an enemy, I strongly encourage you to think otherwise. Now you know the answer to your questions, ' Why are Lord Leon and Samuel fighting? '. I plan to rule this empire for all eternity. I will not let a teenager take over. Samuel should not be on this game, it is for children. I find it quite amusing how he is so ' Into It '. He seems to think he is God, when he says many thing such as ' We will rule this empire with God as our leader '. I am here to tell you he is a fake, a liar, and a cheat. And I shall never, ever speak to him again. Nor will I ever be in the same room with him again. All he does is argue with people. Even the nicest of member, Dog O'Hawk, Cadet, Marie Antoinette, Duchess, he has mistreated all of them. Samuel has nothing but that sorry excuse for a guild : Black Officers. In the EITC Empire I have : The Co Empire, ViceRoyalty Co., EITC Black Sharks, United Co.Empire, Co. Guard, Co. Guard Junior, High Guard, High Guard Jr., Co. Mercenary, Empire Total War, Thirsty Souls, INFERNO, Most Wanted, Skull's Marines, Holy Empire, Co. Rangers, Black Mercenary, The Elite Core, Gen. Of Peace, Army of France, EITC Black Guard, Royal Black Guard, The Royal Navy, I am All That, Legendary Co. Elite, and more. I also have the countries : France, Spain, Ireland, Russia, Germany, and England serving in my court. We are unstoppable. To my enemies.... I wish you the best of luck deciding where your loyalties truly lie...... To my friends..... I thank you for siding with me for these long months..... Your Faithful, and True, Lord Leon. Category:EITC